


what Keeps us Together

by romulan_commander



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Technology, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Chains, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romulan_commander/pseuds/romulan_commander
Summary: Bones and Spock are chained. At first, it's unpleasant.Alien shackles. Afterwards, they felt happy.Everyone takes  care of the doctor. Jim is a naughty captain and he want to make love his friends.He has to be patient. He'll be chained, too.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 33





	what Keeps us Together

At last, after escaping the cruel and extremely evolved inhabitants of the planet Robi V, they had been able to be teleported to the ship. For hours, an unpredictable ion storm had cut off the transporters and apparently communications.

There was only one small problem. Spock and McCoy were united by alien technology shackles. The right hand of each of them is attached to the right hand of the other. The artifact was pearly and shiny, carved in exagonal facets. Beautiful and dangerous.

Jim had a severe headache. He ordered his comrades to stop arguing. Being in a cell, with a grumpy doctor and a tense Vulcan, united by their wrists, hadn't been the best adventure he had experienced lately.

"Damn it, Spock, we have to sync us to walk, " Leonard growled.

"It's you, the one who doesn't sync," Spock said, pulled Leonard´s wrist, and almost unbalanced the doctor.

Leonard fell to his knees. He cast an indignant look at the Vulcan.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, I didn't want you to end up on the floor." Spock's face was neutral. He helped him up.

"I see how you enjoy this situation. You have more strength than I do and you can take me wherever you want."

"I enjoy this awkward situation as much as your countless emotional explosions." Spock got stiff." You're more angry than usual."

Leonard growled. He tried to maintain his self control.He was trying to respect the personal distance with the Vulcan, so as not to disturb him. That didn't make him feel comfortable. He had always loved freedom above all. He had lost his decision-making ability, tied to a presumptuous green elf. I was also avoiding kicking him ass.

"All right, gentlemen, you have to go to engineering and have them proceed to take off your handcuffs. There has to be some way to get rid of that torment." Jim tried not to smile, but it was impossible for him. They looked like a couple of scholl kids fighting over a toy.

"Let's see, Doctor. We're going to start walking with our left foot, and then the right foot. Until they can separate us, we have to organize our way. We started walking.1,2.... 3".

McCoy's gaze, fulminated the Vulcan.

They had entered to Engineering. Along the way, they crossed paths with some crew members who looked at them in amazement.

When they both came in, Scotty blinked. I'd seen strange things on the ship since they started the mission, but that was brand new. Spock, tall and elegant, kept his composure. Leonard bit his lip and opened his eyes furiously.

"Welcome to the Siamese brothers, " he said, with a big smile on his face and a reverence.

"It's not funny, Scotty, try to separate us , we've been like this for several hours." Leonard had hurt his wrist and he wasn't in a good mood. He felt uncomfortable and tired.

"You look like a loving couple, " He answered.

We look like a stupid couple," Leonard growled. I'm a doctor, not a young married woman."

Spock raised his eyebrow." Affirmative," he replied.

Scotty began analyzing the artifact. He used his scaners, computers and all the devices he had at his disposal. Meanwhile, Spock watched him in silence. His brilliant brain was searching for possible solutions.

"It's made of totally unknown material. I'm afraid it's unbreakable. It's harder than any known mineral. And on the other hand, the closing has an exceptionally complicated programming. The source code is written in an unpublished programming language. I need to solve the algorithm and implement it in a compatible and correct language." Scotty told them.

"In some simple word, we're lost." Leonard rolled his eyes. He waved his wrist, desperate."Sadistic aliens! They had no better idea than to tie us up."

"There's always the option of cutting off our wrists to separate us," Spock replied.

"I guess you are kidding me." Leonard raised an eyebrow.

"A Vulcan doesn't joke," At least, Doctor, we've been able to escape alive. I'm not quite sure what their intentions were, but they like psychological games. In any case, Mr. Scott, we'll be aware of your investigations, and for my part, you have all my help in solving this problem."

Leonard's mood were still sombre. Both had been wandering around the ship, enduring the smiles and elbows of the crew in their wake. They were in the sickbay for a while, without getting any positive results. Nothing seemed to be able to get through the secrets of alien shackles.

Spock and Leonard had picked up some Vulcan tools from the first officer's room. He tried to manipulate the closure. The device's response was to produce a strong electric shock.

"For God's sake, Spock, don't touch anything." The doctor was twisted, because of the pain." My brain's fried." You're not a locksmith."

"Fascinating!" said the Vulcan. "Shackles have a self-protection system if it is manipulated."

"I'd ask you not to experiment on me, "The doctor replied.

Christine Chapel recognized Leonard's wrist." I'm going to make a medication mix. I'm going to inject it at that very moment."

Jim called the Sickbay and asked his two friends to go to his room immediately. I had spoken to Scotty, and I knew that for now, the situation was still the same.

Finally, they got to Jim's rooms, they tried to cross both through the door, at the same time, not realizing they didn't fit together. This time, it was Spock who groaned and gave Leonard a little push to get in.

"Well, the thing is, have some patience. Scotty's putting all his effort and his team's, into solving it. At the moment, you're both off duty, for obvious reasons. You're not in a position to do your job," Jim told them.

The two companions had sat on the captain's sofa. Leonard had relaxed a little. Spock wasn't to blame for what had happened.

"Gentlemen, there's an important issue. Everything seems to indicate that until tomorrow this issue will not be resolved. We have to think about how we're going to sleep today. We can't split up, so we have to sleep together on the same bed." The Vulcan said.

Leonard turned his head towards the Vulcan. He sighed briefly." I hope you will not snore, Spock."

"That's an entirely human problem, " he answered calmly.

"I think you need a big place. My bed is the largest of the entire ship and the most comfortable." Jim gave them a very funny look.

"Jim, we can sleep on the floor. You're not going to run out of your bed. I find it excessive," Leonard replied." Share a bed with the Vulcan?" He thought, A whirlwind of ideas came through his thinking. He shook his head, rejecting the offer.

"I think it's very kind of you, Captain, but as the doctor says, we can sleep on the floor, on some blankets."

"Don't be silly, tomorrow your whole body is going to hurt if you sleep on the floor. Besides, it was you who chose to be the ones who the aliens handcuffed. You both protected to me, so the decision of our friendly captors was to merge you two." Jim clenched his fists in anger.

"You're a couple of well-meaning idiots. I feel guilty about your situation." Jim looked at them with wounded puppy eyes." You're going to listen to me, aren't you? You're going to behave like a couple of adults."

"Jim, I know that you can be seductive. I'd rather you didn't be it," Leonard growled, "You always manage to get away with it." Don't look at me like that......... No,...... stay away. Stop touching my hair!!!!!!!."

"Oh oh Bones, I know you love When I touch your head, do you want a little hug?"

"Stop playing, boy. You're stubborn."

"I think what the captain says is logical. If Dr. McCoy doesn't mind this arrangement....We both need to rest," Spock added.

"Are you on his side, Spock?"

"It is logical."

"And where the hell are you going to sleep, Jim?

"On the sofa, Bones, I've slept in worse, harder places. Even on some occasions, some woman sent me to sleep on a couch, "Jim let out a laugh. The captain looked at his own little sofa, which would not fit comfortably with an adult man.

"Jim, you only sleep well in a bed. He's given you insomnia on other occasions. Those nights, when you came back drunk, at the academy. You didn't remember where your room was and ended up sleeping on my bed."

"You'll sleep in my bed. Stop acting like a chicken mom!!!." Jim felt a little playful, and he didn't want to miss the experience of seeing his two friends sharing the same bed.

"All right, you win," Leonard said, his eyes sad and complaining.

They decided to get rid of the dirty laundry. The problem is, they couldn't take it off,because they being attached by the wrists. Jim pulled out a scissors and started cutting Spock's shirt. He tried to minimize physical contact, but he couldn't quite. He felt the Vulcan's skin was soft. Gently, he helped him take off his pants. He was dressed, only in his underwear. Jim tried not to look, but his eyes looked at his friend's hard, well-formed muscles. He felt attraction, he couldn't deny it. And taking away Spock´s clothes, like this, had been highly erotic.

It was Leonard's turn. Spock offered to cut off doctor´s shirt.

"I apologize, beforehand, " he said.

His long, elegant fingers, they did the job carefully. The scissors were going through Leonard's hungry body. And maybe hungry for other things.

McCoy felt the very soft touches of the Vulcan's fingers. A chill ran through his spine. That was the most intimate contact I'd had with Spock since he knew him.

Jim got up and helped him take off his pants. He noticed how Bones' crotch had bulging.The two friends looked at each other for an instant, and the doctor's cheeks turned a crimson red." Don't even think about saying anything, Jim, " thought Leonard." I'm not joking, I will strangling you."

Spock moved the wrist and Leonard groaned. He felt nasty pains that reached his brain.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, I didn't mean to hurt you, " the Vulcan said.

McCoy decided to confess what was wrong with him.

"I think I have a fissure in my wrist or a fracture. But with this damn shackle, I couldn't recognize the area." None of the medical scanners are able to get through it." Leonard said." I think I struggled too hard when those bastards put it on us."

"Can you tell why you didn't say anything, Bones?" Jim's voice sounded angry. He crossed his arms and stared at his friend." You're always putting the well-being of others before yours."

"As I said, nothing could be done. I've only taken pills." Leonard looked down.

"Is that why you have felt so irritable, Doctor?" Spock asked.

"Let's say, that's usually my normal state, but the pain has increased my discomfort." Leonard was used to taking care of others and not lamenting.

Spock nodded at him. He held the doctor's tied wrist with his free hand. He looked the wrist and noticed that had swelled up. He used to avoid playing, since he was a tactile telepath, and in his culture, physical contact was taboo. Leonard gave a jump. Spock's fingers were hot. He noticed a pleasant and suggestive emotion.

"I've already injected hypospray with analgesics and anti-inflammatory drugs into the sickbay. I've got another one ready for later," he tried to keep his composure. Spock's face was still neutral.

Jim looked his two comrades. Something had changed. That obligatory physical link had left Bones quiet, and strangely affectionate to Spock. Leonard had been his best friend for years. And Spock had become someone close and totally essential in his life. While they chatting, Jim noticed the semi-naked bodies of his two friends.

I had seen Bones naked many times. But his own mental shields had separated his friendship from his desire. For once, he was allowed to look without modesty. He remembered the doctor's smile in the shower, telling a silly joke, while the steam drew shadows over his dick. He had wished to get behind him and get carried away.

He decided to take off his uniform and keep only his underwear.

He fantasized that Spock and Bones were tied up in his room and could not move. He began to feel excited." Damn it, they're going to notice!" He thought. Spock looked at Jim, saw a lump being marked on Kirk's underpants, Jim crossed his legs, trying to hide. The conversation between the three men,was job issues and some jokes, which, as always, Spock did not understand.

They used the replicator to get dinner. Jim, as a good host and friend, helped his partners to be comfortable and to eat. A couple of glasses of a whiskey he kept for special occasions. Leonard at last, smiled openly.

Spock was being very careful with his movements, trying not to damage the doctor's wounded wrist. Leonard was very grateful for his consideration.

"You know how to be kind, pointy-eared goblin. Spock, I think you have a heart, after all," he told him. His tone was friendly.

"I admit that I find it unusual to be so close to you, looking you in the eye, when none of us have been screaming." the Vulcan replied.

Jim got up and put his hand on McCoy's shoulder.He gave him a gentle caress." Would you like some dessert, Bones?" His eyes were bright and drowsy.

Leonard dedicated a sweet smile to him." How about a chocolate cake?" The doctor had always loved Jim Kirk, but he never thought of getting to anything. His friendship was above all. He was the captain. From a few months to this part, the feeling had been getting deeper, and harder to hide. Fortunately, the table hid the joy his dick was feeling. Mentally, he asked it to calm down.

McCoy shook his head slightly, closing his eyes.

Jim served him the chocolate cake serving. Not without first, to caress his bare shoulder again, with apparent carelessness. He looked at Leonard intensely.

Spock was analyzing the situation. It was clear that attraction and subtle attempts at seduction were going in three directions. Human sexuality was very easy to read. The Vulcan had been able to control his own erection. It was logical to exchange verbal intentions to reach a satisfactory union between the parties.As in a mathematical formula, the result depended on the values to be combined. A false step could lead to failure.

"Jim Kirk, you're mean, wicked and indecent. I know how seductive you can become." Leonard thought. But when McCoy observed him, Jim was looking calmly at a vaguely interested and funny look in his eyes.

Jim was trying to keep a professional, neutral countenance. Inside, it was boiling like a volcano.

"Doctor, I think you're hot, " Spock. His face was an inexpressive mask.

"What do you say, Spock, " Leonard babbled again and blushed. Did you notice so much?.

Spock shut up for a minute. He liked to bother McCoy.

"I mean, you have a fever. I'm feeling it. Our physical cercania conveys to me some of your emotions and part of your physiology. It'll be nice to inject you with some antipyretic. I advise that we go to sleep now"

"Ok Dr. Spock." He answered with irony. He wondered what emotions this Vulcan man was feeling. I'd rather not guess anything about it.

Jim bit his lip. It was clear that Bones was so distracted that he didn't even realize his condition. He was a little overwhelmed, like a teenager on his first date.

Spock and Leonard lay down carefully on Jim's big bed, Leonard again emitted a gentle groan.

"May I, Leonard, inject you with the medication?" Spock asked.

"Leonard, who called me that? Oh,my God,Spock playing a nurse."

Between Jim and the Vulcan they incorporated the doctor and put the hypospray on him. Leonard sighed with relief. He was starting to feel better. His naked body touched Spock's body, what a strange feeling!. The skin of the Vulcan smelt like musk.

"Jim, I think there's enough room in this bed for you to sleep with us, don't you think?" Spock looked with some rascality at the captain. He gestured with his hand, instructing him to leave the sofa and approach the bed.

Kirk got up, and with a cat languor, which wasn't his own, he lay next to Spock. He wanted to be there. He let his jealousy go away gently.

He turned and rested his head on Spock's chest." Does it bother you, Spock, " he whispered.

"Not at all, Jim." Spock wrapped Kirk's shoulders with his arm." Does it bother you, Jim, ?"He Asked.

"Not at all, " he answered.

After a while, Spock put his hand closer to Jim's crotch. He put his hand under the captain's underwear. He noticed his pubic, curly, damp hair.

Jim shuddered with pleasure. That was very intimate. Spock caressed him very slowly and gently. The captain groaned. I wanted more. The time would come.

Jim kissed Spock. Spock's hand was at his waist now, resting there and holding him, warm and firm. They fell asleep, quickly.

After a couple of hours, Spock touched the captain, waking him up. Jim had adjusted to the Vulcan's body as if they were two puzzle pieces.

"Jim, Leonard's got a fever. I've felt it. He's agitated and speaks out loud. You need to inject her with the medication. I think he's in pain again. I'm sorry I can't be more helpful, but I can't move."

"Damn alien artifact!" Jim complained.He felt frustrated. He injected hypospray into Bones' neck, Leonard was sweating copiously.

"Calm down, Bones, " Jim approached the bathroom and moistened several towels. With them he refreshed his friend's body. The wet towel allowed him to follow the contour of his friend's muscles and skin. Doing so was beautiful and sweet.

Leonard was having a nightmare. Spock and Jim were lying on the floor. They were wounded and bleeding. He was trying to help his friends, but his hands were tied behind his back. He was screaming, asking for help. They begged him for help. There was blood everywhere, green and red. It was distressing and terrifying. They were dying, in front of him, and there was nothing I could do. His screams rumbled in his brain, hammered him.... I just wanted to throw up.

Suddenly he opened his eyes. He took some air. It was just a bad dream. Jim was watching him and he noticing Spock's body by his side. The pain of the wrist brought it back to reality.

Jim sighed." Bones, if this medication doesn't work for you, we're going to take you to the sickbay. We have to control the fever. No excuses. Now you're the sick one."

Spock raised an eyebrow, exchanging a look with Jim.

Bones rolled his eyes." Well,of course " he said reluctantly.

"And when possible, I advise a verbal exchange between us. It's pertinent." Spock added, put two fingers on Leonard's lips, and he kissed them.

Jim looked at the Vulcan and nodded at him." I think we all agree on that. We have an unfinished business. . It would be illogical if only the two of us formed an association when there is a third party in which we have a mutual interest."

"I'd like to lie next to you, Bones." He looked at his friend with a mixture of sweetness and desire.

Jim approached his friend's fiery body. With his index finger, he ran all over his chest. He put his hand on Leonard's abdomen and lowered his hand, slowly to his dick. He held it delicately, as if it were his most desired treasure.

"Oh, Jim, you want me to get my fever higher. Are you going to kill me?" whispered the doctor." Take me to the Sickbay!" McCoy licked his lips, getting more and more nervous.

"All right, let's wait." And he planted a brief kiss on McCoy's ear.

Leonard looked at Jim, and waved a short, disbeliefly laugh……

*****---*****

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my mistakes writing in English. I'm still learning it. I really enjoy this triumvirate. They're adorable. A way to forget these difficult times.Thank you.


End file.
